


A Bullet For New Year

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kaito's praying for his life, New year DCMK, One-Shot, Poker Face Angst, Rei ain't messing around, Rei violently encouraging self-care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Kaito was hoping he would make a clean get away from yet another Yakuza he pissed off when he was infiltrating for information.Haro and his owner have other ideas.------Alternative summary/title:Local adult agent traumatizing local teen thief with a gunshot wound.(Happy New year y'all hope you don't die)
Relationships: Amuro Haro & Amuro Tooru, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Pigeon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Bullet For New Year

His hands are shaky. Really shaky. That’s not good, not good at all. He needs his hands steady, calm. Losing the sleight of hand could cost him his entire future career of being a professional magician after all.

Poker face.  
“Tell me, what business does a youngster have in a shady alley like this one?”

He takes in a steady breath, forces the warmth of calm spread through all of his limbs. Almost involuntarily, his lips quirk up into a smile. One he tries to keep small and friendly, without teeth or a hint of mania.

Which, was hard to do.

“What? You’re gonna go call the police on me?” he uses the voice he had experimentally discovered to be between that of Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru, without the Osakan dialect. It would be too obvious that he was faking his voice if he put unnecessary accent over it.

Amuro Tooru simply blinks at him, head cocking to the side as he eyes him up and down.

“Hm. Hardly a point is there?”

True. Kaito wasn’t primarily concerned about wether or not Amuro Tooru would call the police anyway. He was more concerned over the other recognizing him through his make up, baseball cap, and high collared jacket. More concerned over having a weakness be spotted.

A weakness that is a gunshot wound.

_Poker face. Poker face._

  
It was honestly more bad luck this time around. He had made as many contingency plans as much as he was capable of to escape the area, wether he managed to get the information or not. A lucky shot was what got him in the end.

To be more fair to himself, he was very close to the escape before the very dangerous smily man stepped into his vision.

....

“Well. Since there is no point to this conversation...” he drawls with the same voice, putting a foot out to make a run for it. He can hear angry shouts behind him. They probably figured he’s escaped, mostly. “Imma head go ahead and leave you to-” he sees the most adorable fluffy thing with a quick glance towards where the leash the other is holding is connected to “-walking your dog-” He’s done backflips with shot abdomen before. He can run.

“Or I could help you treat that injury.”

_Poker face poker face poker face-_

  
“Whatever do you mean?”

“You’re green behind the ears when it comes to hiding gunshot wounds kid.”

Well, excuse him, he held out long enough against other kinds of armed men.

Then again, their competency could be bought into question. For all his smarts, and for all his arrogance, even Kaito’s aware that he’s not experienced enough to be able to fool older men like this.

Spider was a terrifying enough lesson for that.

“Well, I’m not about to follow a stranger home am I?”

“Hardly a stranger when you know my name.”

The shouts were getting closer. He still has time to make a run for it.

Then. A smile.

A very dangerous smile.

“If you try to run, KID-san, I assure you you won’t get very far. I’m not merciful as the KID killer is.”

It’s an all too familiar smile.

The way Spider had smiled the last time he had kidnapped him.

_"If you try to run I will break your legs and wrists little bird~"_

  
_Poker face. Poker face. Poker face. Poker face-_

  
“Suppose I don’t have much of a choice.” he drawls, finally, pushing himself from the opposing wall to walk towards Amuro as his instincts scream for him to run away.

_He’s a PSB agent. He won’t kill you._

  
“I will have to ask you don’t try to find my identity though.” he says, right as the older man grabs him by the forearm ~~_oh god is he going to break it_~~ And practically pulls him in. “Wouldn’t want me running out of the country now would you?”

They’re off to the side, Amuro having taken him to the left side of the alley’s opening. KID watches with slight detachment as the angry Yakuza members run out and go off to the right. He had disguised himself against when he had neared the exit, so they don’t show recognition when some of them glance towards them.

“...Would be rather unfortunate if Japan lost a talent.”

That sentence implied many things. Many things KID’s not sure he’s willing to address when a hand presses directly against where his injury is and he doubles over in pain, coughing, white exploding in his vision.

And the predator chuckles at his misery.

Too much danger too much danger too much like Spider-

  
Before the pain can ebb away he’s finding himself on the back of the undercover agent, hands instinctively latching onto the others shoulders as his side throbs.

“That...wasn’t nice.” he remarks, voice coming out shakier than he was expecting, all bravado torn apart. Fear gripped his heart instead, and a sense of inevitability.

The other speaks, something deep and violent weaving through each syllable. “Well, looks like you got a bullet for new year, jailbait.”

The white fluffy dog yips happily as Amuro walks fast, back down the street. either oblivious to KID’s suffering or accepting of whatever his owner does. Whoever said being liked by a dog means you’re a good person was a big fat liar. Bigger than KID himself was. Dogs and their masters simply had a bond that had nothing to do with wether or not their master was a good or bad person. Amuro 

“Yipee, I will add it to my collection.” he says sarcastically. A squeeze to his thigh that seems to be in warning. “...I’m not sure what you plan to gain from this, Amuro-san, besides trapping me somewhere before I get thrown into jail.”

“I don’t plan on revealing your identity.”

“Then what?”

“I want your cooperation. We can use your disguising skills.”

“...So you want me to owe you a favor like this then.”

“Yes. With me deciding what that favors worth should be.”

“Unfair.” he tells the undercover PSB agent bluntly. “You only get a pass for this because of your dog, you named him?”

“Haro.”

“Oh.” he feels his shock stilling his trembling limbs as the dog yips again. That, that was a cute name? He wasn't sure what he was expecting?

“Well, hello to you too.” he speaks then, voice directed towards the dog that waggles his tail and yips again, this time in excitement. 

Ha. Cute.

KID finally shuts his eyes close against a shoulder.

Kaito feels the weariness catch up to him.

And finally takes a moment to check out.


End file.
